Puede Que Seas Tú
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Estoy tan revuelta como un tornado. No entiendo este sentimiento que surge cuando veo a mi prima con Bolin, mi mejor amigo; no comprendo este sentimiento, no me agrada la forma en la que lo trata. Puede que sea él, puede que sea yo. Pero debe de haber un culpable esto que siento. [Este Fic Participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**[Este Fic Participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]**

Nunca pensé llegar a poder participar en más retos, en verdad, esto es fascinante, increíble. Lamentablemente, por falta de tiempo, he de participar con algo muy parecido a un mini-capítulo, aunque creo que lo he hecho bien, supongo, me he esmerado bastante, a decir verdad, más porque Eska me pareció alguien difícil de manejar como personaje literario XD mis disculpas, la falta de experiencia en personajes sombríos y profundos me delata :(

Esto estaría entre algún espacio vacío dentro de la segunda temporada, o al menos eso pienso yo, y termina como un What if… Según tengo entendido.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Estoy tan revuelta como un tornado. No entiendo este sentimiento que surge cuando veo a mi prima con Bolin, mi mejor amigo; no comprendo esto que se parece a la rabia, no me agrada la forma en la que lo trata. Puede que sea él, puede que sea yo. Pero debe de haber un culpable por todos estos sentimientos.

**Rated T:** Nah, otra vez, creo que sólo lo hago para prevenir cualquier detalle que se me escape XD como siempre… Aunque esto técnicamente cuenta como drabble, espero pronto poder escribir algo más abierto, profundo y sentimentalista de este par.

Disfruten de la Lectura.

* * *

…

**Puede Que Seas Tú**

_Por:__ Marianita-chan_

…

Bolin siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo.

No entiendo lo que me ocurre cuando lo veo con Eska, mi prima. Es como si un desagradable sabor en la boca fuera acompañado por una sacudida en el estómago y no me dejara en paz. No es para nada grato que esto suceda, menos cuando ella se le acerca tan peligrosamente o abusa así de él.

Se supone que me gusta Mako, no su hermano. Puede que sea él el del problema, y no yo, quizás es que le quiero como un hermano y estoy celosa de que alguien más intente pasar tiempo con él.

Puede que sea yo.

Quien no sabe cómo controlarse y no logra dar con una explicación a esta situación. Soy atacada y culpada porque no te casaste con ella, y yo solo no sé cómo responder a todo esto, es demasiado para mí. Eres tú, tienes que ser tú, el culpable de todo esto.

Porque siempre has estado allí para ayudarme, porque sabes cómo hacerme reír hasta en el peor día de todos; porque te gusta entregarme detalles y compartir tu tiempo conmigo. Porque te gusta la comida de mi tribu y tu forma relajada de ser me recuerda a mi gente. Debe ser porque eres también muy atrayente para los Maestros Agua.

Incluso luego de que las cosas han cambiado y yo he triunfado, sigues siendo reclamado y molestado Eska, esto tiene que tener un fin. Aunque me pese mucho meterme con ellos luego de lo sucedido, tienes que saber que estoy aquí para hacer algo, pues se perfectamente que no puedes ni golpear una mosca. Me acerco a la escena, me ves y corres a mí pidiendo ayuda. Ahora si tengo todo el derecho de reclamar tu libertad y defenderte de esa desquiciada.

**–** ¡Quita tus manos de mí prometido! **–** Reclama.

**–** ¿No que ya era tu prometido? **–** Estoy algo confundida.

**–** ¡Él se acercó hablarme! **–**.

**–** ¡Eso no significa nada! **–**

**–** Si significa algo. **–** Empieza un combate lanzándome un látigo de agua que da contra el suelo donde yo estaba, esquivo a la izquierda. **–** ¡Él quería hablarme, disculparse y casarse conmigo! **–** Invoca el hielo bajo mis pies y lo hace surgir como conos puntiagudos que casi logran lastimarme, rasgan el borde de la manga de mi pantalón, rasguñando mi pierna derecha. Observo como Eska hace una señal a su hermano Desna para que no se involucre.

**–** ¡Tienes que aprender a escuchar! **–** Le imploro.

**–** ¡Tienes que aprender a dejar de robar novios! **– **Eso me ha insultado. Invoco una pared de agua que se moviliza alrededor de ella, logro desorientarla por unos segundos.

**–** ¡Lo que sientes no es amor! **–** Debo recurrir al razonamiento. Sé que hay una emoción de egoísmo que me invade y que me quiere hacer pelear de una vez por todas, pero esa no es la forma de encontrar soluciones.

**–** ¡Sí que lo es! **–** Viene tan furiosa hacia mí como cuando me perseguía en la lancha clamando porque Bolin le había dejado por mí.

Me defiendo de sus látigos, esquivo por suerte los proyectiles puntiagudos de hielo. Levanto una muralla a tres metros, ella la derrumba, la desestabilizo con una patada, invoco un puño de agua y ella lo detiene. Esquivo con un salta hacia atrás un chorro de agua agudo y mortal. Lanzo una ola completa para tratar de mantener la distancia.

**–** ¡Te reto a un duelo por su libertad! **–** Ella no puede decir que no, en nuestra cultura, incluso actualmente con los cambios, incluso si eres mujer, puedes luchar por tu prometida, o en este caso, prometido.

**–** ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Tú también lo quieres! **–** Y esa condición también. Tal vez sea ella la culpable de cómo me siento, con su forma altanera y sorda de actuar y esos ojos posesivos que tanto quieren reclamar.

**–** ¡No, él tiene derecho de elegir! **–** Parece que la palabra elegir la hace pensar un poco. Reconozco el cambio mínimo que hay en su rostro, perceptible sólo para su hermano y para mí, que hemos crecido con ella, ha analizada lo que dije desde un principio.

Por cuestiones de honor, aunque ella lo quiera, no puede retirarse de la pelea sin dar batalla. Esto es interesante, nos chicas que sufren de celos aparentes peleando por el chico que está vigilando a quien podría ser su cuñado mientras me muerde las uñas.

Inicia el verdadero combate, ambas corremos contra la otra, discos de hielo nacen del suelo, esto sigue siendo el Polo Sur de todos modos. Lanzo unos cuantos contra ella, me lanza una cantidad mayor, los detengo con fuerza, me detengo y hago un movimiento que hago que conos de hielo le bloqueen el paso. Eska ha actuado antes que yo e invoca un látigo de agua que me arroja contra la pared. Adolorida por el golpe, logro detener de milagro todo su cuerpo levantado y congelándola el agua en su lugar, ella cae agachada hacia delante.

Empieza a atacar con fiereza, ninguna de las dos quiere perder; con sus afiladas garras corta el broche de tela de mi cabello y eso fue porque logre salva mi cuello. Mayormente estoy en sentido de defensa, necesito una estrategia.

Oigo las advertencias de Bolin, esquivo unos proyectiles que iban a mi abdomen derritiéndolos. Doy gracias a los espíritus porque caí boca arriba y logre ver el cielo: puedo utilizar la altura como un arma. Me detengo contra una formación natural de nieve alta, tengo listas mis armas, es una emboscada. Eska llega sonriente donde estoy pero yo dejo caer mis municiones. Logro rasgar su vestido y ella grita como poseída.

La cumbre de la montaña más cercana cede y cae como avalancha.

Las dos nos damos cuenta de inmediato y regresamos al lugar de inicio, a diferencia de ella que sale disparada junto a Desna, yo me quedo para ayudar a Bolin a deslizarse más rápido por el hielo gracias a mi control. Los mellizos regresan para cuando se dan cuenta que nos quedamos atrás.

La avalancha esta sobre nosotros, usamos los poderes para crear una cúpula de protección, cuando los temblores terminan, esperamos un poco por si se produce una secuela, tras un par de minutos no hay peligro. Salimos a la superficie y Bolin parece algo nervioso.

**–** Esto no ha terminado. **–** Gruñe Eska, así que continuamos con el juego de que ella ataca y yo me defiendo. Finalmente, estoy cansada y uso una técnica casual que consiste en usar la nieve blanca, enterrarla hasta el cuello y congelarla. Así mismo lo hago y me anuncio victoriosa.

**–** Bolin es libre. **–** Sentencio, Eska suelta un bufido y mueve el cuello: por razones del misterio, la nieve bajo mis pies se vuelve hielo y yo me resbalo y caigo de nalgas, ha dolido como no se tiene ni idea. Observo a Desna llegar y ayudar su hermana, detrás de él viene Bolin. Creo que lo de la nieve ha sido una última jugada para reafirmarme que ella no es nadie con quien jugar, y eso es muy cierto.

Bolin ayuda a que me levante, me da su mano, yo la tomo, me apoyo en él, un tanto adolorida por el arrebato de adrenalina reciente y juntos nos retiramos de este lugar. Eska acepta su derrota nupcial, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que lo que sentía en realidad no era amor, es consolada ligeramente por su hermano, de aquella forma callada y casi invisible que es característica de los dos.

El maestro tierra me sonríe al estar fuera de alcance, el sol pega en su rostro y se deshace del collar de compromiso que oprime su libertad.

– Gracias, Korra **– **Le sonrío de vuelta, estoy feliz de tenerlo de regreso sin que sea corriendo por su castidad. Hay que caminar de regreso a las viviendas de las cuales nos alejamos por la discusión. **–** Te debo un almuerzo. **–** Río a carcajada por el comentario tan mal ubicado, acabo de pelear de forma memorable contra mi prima usando sólo el Agua Control y ya estamos en el capítulo de la comida. No tengo problemas, la actividad me ha abierto el apetito.

**–** Eres único, Bolin. **–** Seguimos agarrados de la mano, y es así como avanzamos a través del manto de nieve.

**–** Único en su especie, claro está. **–** Se hace el galán. **–** Por eso son tan codiciado por las chicas. **–**.

**–** Por ahora, parece cosa más mala que buena. **–** Su sonrisa reluciente se hace un puchero que enternece. Con algunos empujones y comentarios, cambiamos de tema y nos decidimos por la comida tradicional. Haces que me relaje de todo lo que ha pasado y estoy orgullosa de haber peleado por ti, y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, estoy segura que no dudaría ni un segundo en repetir la hazaña.

No hay duda, mis sospechas se han aclarado con todo este ajetreo, no puede que sea solo yo…

Puede que seas tú.

Quien ha logrado llegar más allá de lo que esperaba, Bolin.

_**Fin**_

_Pero sólo de la salida por el almuerzo, aún quedan muchos más celos que experimentar._

* * *

Tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible por tediosas cuestiones de tiempo TT-TT ¿Qué tal quedó? Sé que no hay referencia sumamente directa el Borra, pero la cuestión era expresar esa atracción que existe entre estos tres personajes, a mí me causó mucha gracia y he utilizado el escenario para practicar mi forma de escribir las batallas. ¿Fue emocionante?

Gracias a DA, me anda gustando el Borra XD pero es que hay artistas demasiado buenos que te dejan con unas ganas de que todo lo que ellos hagan sea canon 0-o son increíbles.

Adoro a esos dos por expresar un lado tierno y puro del amor, así que espero que me haya quedado bien celositos y colorados. Amé escribirlos. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado leerlos, casi todo fue una riña, pero adoro el final, de allí, en algún momento, partiré para escribir otra cosa.

Con muchísimo cariño, hambre, sueño y agradecimientos por llegar hasta aquí…

**Marianita-chan =3**

Comenten por favor. Es mi primer Borra. ¿Qué les pareció, que debo mejorar? Quiero saber qué es lo que opinan, si les aburrí, si fue pesado, si les gusto, todo eso. Es menos de 2 minutos, y sus palabras significan montañas de chocolates para mí.


End file.
